Can I have this Dance
by Lunata
Summary: Theres a ball tommorow night held in a very brilliant room and Ichigo is invited will he go or will this be just a lonely night?
1. Chapter 1

" A ball ?! freakin' hell ! " Ichigo shouted as he backed down from Keigo " yeah a ball So ..... " Keigo replied .

"And you want me to come well burn my ass what would I do there ? " Ichigo complained to Keigo about a Ballroom party " Well the teacher said we should all go " Mizuiro joined in. " What ? ! "

* * *

" Rukia " Ichigo called out

" Would you care to go to the ball tomorrow night ? " He shyly asked

" I'd love to but.." Rukia stammered

" But what ? " Ichigo excitedly asked for the reply

"I don't know what's a ball is it a round thing that bounces or what ? " Rukia was kind of going with a thing

"It's really a ballroom party and it's a kind of dance" He explained

" Ah I see okey I'll go!" Rukia's reply came

_yes! bingo_

Ichigo thought


	2. Ball remedies

" Kon ? " Asked Rukia as she lied down inside the closet.

" Yeah? what's your problem Nee-san" replied Kon

" Ichigo asked me to go to a Ballroom party what shouold I wd I doear and whatever are the you know what should I do?" She added

"naa... you just do nothing but dance and outfits are mostly gowns you know dresses with long skirts" explained the stuffed animal

"and where the heck would I get that?! " she snickered

"leave that to to me "reassured the little lion

* * *

**_Next day_**

" Rukia did Ichigo-kun invite you to the ...? asked Orihime as she ran to Rukia

" to the ball yes" replied Rukia

_good for her no one invited me_

thought Orihime.

* * *

( During dismissal )

" Kuchiki-san Orihime told me that you are going to the ball will you dance with me..? " asked Keigo as Ichigo landed a punch on his face.

" Orihime-san will you go? " asked Ishida who was walking beside Orihime " Come Orihime-san so tht you can have fun you can go.... with.. me" Ishida invited.

" Thank you Ishida and yes I'd be happy to go! " cheered Orihime


	3. Can I have this dance?

It was already 7:00 o'clock in the evening and everybody is preparing for the ball including the Kurusaki family.

" Ichigo!!!! you gotta wear your tuxedo now! " shouted Yuzu from below

"Tuxedo? well I don't care all I care is that I'll look good for Rukia tonight" Ichigo murmured to himself

* * *

_On the other hand_

" Kon what'll I wear? " Asked Rukia while she was by the street corner of course in a dim area

" Here!" Kon handed Rukia a silk, white and very beautiful gown

" Wow! that's....." Rukia cutted herself short

" Plenty of chat later but get dressed now ! " the stuffed animal ordered as Rukia took the dress and ran to get dressed.

* * *

**_At the ball_**

Rukia was still not there but Ichigo and the others were

" Yo Ichigo do I look Okay? " Isshin confirmed

"What's it to you anyway? to find a new date ? " Ichigo teased

" Well how bout' you ? you don't usually go to parties? you have a date you? " teased Isshin as Ichigo's face was red as blood.

" I do not dimwit!!!!!!!!!!!" Ichigo turned

"Oh where is she ? " He was worried

"where is who?" teased Karin " The girl with short black hair we saw during mom's death anniversary " she added.

* * *

30 minutes passed until............................

A beautiful short-haired raven headed latecomer who wore silk , white and very beautiful gown.

It was Rukia!!!!!!!!!

"It is her!!!!!!" Karin and Yuzu's jaws dropped

" Rukia!" Ichigo stood at the bottom of the stairs taking her hand.

" So Can I have this dance?" Ichigo asked

" My pleasure "

They glided across the floor

Rukia:

_Take my hand, take a breath_

_Pull me close and take one step_

_keep your eyes locked on mine_

_and let the music be your guide_

Both:

_Won't you promise me (now won't you promise me, that you'll never forget)_

_We'll keep dancing (to keep dancing) wherever we go next_

_It's like catching lightning the chances of finding someone like you_

_It's one in a million, the chances of feeling the way we do_

_And with every step together, we just keep on getting better_

_So can I have this dance (can I have this dance)?_

_Can I have this dance?  
_

Ichigo:

_Take my hand, I'll take the lead_

_and every turn you're safe with me_

_don't be afraid, afraid to fall _

_you know I'll catch you through it all_

Both:

_And you can't keep us apart (even a thousand miles, can't keep us apart)'_

_Cause my heart is (cause my heart is) wherever you are_

They glided across the floor when Isshin saw them.

" What!! he's dancing with someone! I knew it ! I knew it! " He declared

" Yeah just now we knew it millions of years ago!" Karin overpowered

" Yeah she was the same girl we saw during mom's death anniversary" added Yuzu.

" Hmm ? Could it be?" Isshin wondered.

Both:

_Ohh!! hoh!_

_It's like catching lightning the chances of finding someone like you_

_It's one in a million, the chances of feeling the way we do_

_And with every step together, we just keep on getting better_

_So can I have this dance (can I have this dance)?_

_Can I have this dance?  
_

_Oh no mountains too high enough, oceans too wide_

_'Cause together or not, our dance won't stop_

_Let it rain, let it pour_

_What we have is worth fighting for_

_You know I believe, that we were meant to be_

_It's like catching lightning the chances of finding someone like you (like you)_

_It's one in a million, the chances of feeling the way we do (way we do)_

_And with every step together, we just keep on getting better_

_So can I have this dance (can I have this dance)_

_Can I have this dance_

_Can I have this dance_

_Can I have this dance_

They stopped at the corridor of the room and looked at the moon..... still holding hands


	4. Chapter 4

Hello everybody! It's me Suazuna again sorry for taking the next chapter too long I was still looking for ideas.

Well here you go the continuation.

* * *

" Ichigo.." Rukia mumbled as they strolled by the fountain

" Yes, Rukia? " He answered back

" Do you think... never mind " She hesitated

" No tell me"

" Do you think that... we'll stay like this forever?" she finally asked

" I can't ansswer that question, but with all of my strength I'll protect you so you'll be on my side, always" He smiled

* * *

" I ca.. can...can't....'t..'t...'t.''t.." Isshiin couldn't believe wht he just saw

" What's the problem old man?" Karin coldly said

" Can't you believe it? Your brother finally grown into a man I'm so happy" Isshin collapsed

" Actually we met her weeks ago" Karin shook her head

" And Ichigo didn't even tell me? " Isshin screamed

" It's because you're a pervert!" Karin punched her father

" Actually we met her at the anniversary when we reached by the top she was waiting there, then Ichigo quickly picked her up and told us to go to mom's grave first then they left he didn't tell us her name" Yuzu explained

" I see" Isshin touched his chin

* * *

" Ichigo!!!!!!!" Keigo went running to Ichigo

" Oi Keigo!!" Ichigo's eyes widened

" I can't believe it you double-crossed me!" Keigo whimpered

" What did I do?" Ichigo snapped

" You took away my goddess and danced with her on the iced floor!" Keigo pointed to Rukia

" Keigo! you invited us to the ball! " Rukia whispered

" Kurosaki-kun you must be such a man to dance with Rukia-chan" Chizuru squealed

" Chizuru? what are you doing here?" Rukia was puzzled

" Aren't all the students invited?" Chizuru calmed

_You mean?_

Ichigo's eyes widened as he saw Orihime in a yellow gown

Orihime was downsighted but she accepted the fact that Ichigo and Rukia were together

* * *

" Ichigo " Rukia leaned by him as Keigo and the others left

" Please stay with me" They both sat down and Rukia leaned on his lap

" Yes I will.... forever" Ichigo whispered as the moon glanced on them


End file.
